


Шампанского?

by WTF Union of Salvation and co 2021 (Union_of_Salvation)



Category: Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: Art, Decembrists | декабристы, Embedded Images, Gen, Humor, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/WTF%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202021
Summary: Немного голого Антоши (но все в рамках приличий)И много шампанского
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Союз Спасения: Визуал низкого рейтинга 2021





	Шампанского?

**Author's Note:**

> **Размер:** 787х1280px  
>  **Размещение:** после деанона

  


[](https://images2.imgbox.com/0e/26/iSNUPbwb_o.jpg)


End file.
